Mirror
by Sakuranbo-Chan
Summary: [AU][WIP]Shizuka runs away from home only to be abducted by a strange man who refuses to let her leave his castle because she has seen his face. Now she must figure out what his secret is and what it has to do with the mirrors. SxS
1. Prologue: Dream

**Authoress Notes:** Strangely, this idea came to me during Science class while we were watching a movie over homogeneous and Heterogeneous solutions… yeah I really should have been paying a attention instead of day dreaming…oh well. Anyways I hope you enjoy what I've written…

**Warnings:** Violence

**Disclaimer:** I was not in anyway involved in the creation of Yuugiou therefore don't own it.

**Summery:** In an effort to escape her suitors Shizuka Kawai ran away from her cottage home in the mountains. Her biggest mistake though, was running away during a horrible thunderstorm. After being attacked by wolves and saved by a handsome man that takes her to his home Shizuka is told that she will never be able to leave his castle. The strange thing is that in the entire castle there isn't a single mirror. Shizuka asks the man, she came to know as Kaiba, why there were no mirrors only to anger him and he tells her to never enter the east wing of the castle. Curiosity, though, drives Shizuka to explore the east wing—what she finds out is far more knowledge than she hoped for.

* * *

**Mirror **

-

**Prologue: **Dream

-

**Written by:** Sakuranbo-Chan

-

"**Fiction is the truth inside the lie."** – Stephen King

* * *

_  
She didn't know what had come over her. Her legs seemed to have a mind of their own and no matter how many times she told them to halt—they refused. She couldn't find her voice as she felt as if her lips at been sown shut. Her mind screamed and shouted for her body to listen to her yet it did not. _What is happening to me…?_ Her mind screamed in question._

_Tears began to form her honey eyes gradually spilling over one at a time, _Don't cry…_ her mind said softly,_ Nothing is wrong…_ Even as she told herself this she felt dread fill her heart. Why was she so scared? Abruptly her legs ceased from running causing her eyes to widen and dart left to right. Where was she? Blinking she focused on the scene before her._

_A little boy no older that the age of nine, was being grabbed by his hair as the older man shoved his face next to the mirror, "Look." The man said venomously, "You **are** me." The boy whimpered at the man's words causing the man to smirk, "You will take over this land and you will be just like me!"_

_The boy whimpered again as tears began to gather in his cerulean eyes, "N-no…" The boy whispered, "I'm not you…"_

_The man's eyes narrowed at the little boy, "What did you just say?" The man asked as he tightened his grip on the boy's hair causing him to cry out in pain. Letting go of the boy's hair the man grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground, choking him._

_The boy shifted his eyes, his cerulean gazing meeting with her honey gaze, "S-Shizuka…" he whispered in a raspy voice, "Save me."_

_Horror stricken and confused Shizuka ran forward and pulled the boy form the man's grasp, "Stop it." She yelled, "Don't hurt him anymore." Wrapping her arms protectively around the boy Shizuka stared at the man. She was scared of him, very scared._

"_How dare you interrupt me…" The man growled as his eyes darkened, "He **is** my son."_

"_No he's not!" Shizuka screamed in reply, what was she saying? She didn't even know this boy, so why? Why did it feel like she knew him? Loved him? Why did she have this odd feeling to protect him with her life?_

_The man advanced toward Shizuka. She could hear ever step he took. His feet pounding against the wood and his evil laughter echoing through out the house. Shizuka was scared—no, she was petrified. She could feel the boys shivering form in her arms and she began to find it hard to believe he wasn't real._

_Isn't he real?_

_Squeezing her eyes shut Shizuka began to pray that it would all be over. That none of this was real and that the shaking boy in her arms was only a figment of her imagination—forever a dream._

_Opening her eyes slowly Shizuka blinked. She was standing and the man and boy had disappeared. In front of her was a mirror—a giant mirror. Shizuka starred at it with curiosity. Shizuka extended her finger to touch it but before she could she heard a voice from behind her speak:_

"_Don't touch it."_

_Whirling around Shizuka came face to face with a man, who looked a lot like the little boy she felt she was only holding moments before. Blinking again Shizuka stared at the man in question, "Why?"_

"_Just don't." The man replied as he eyed the mirror, "It will kill you."_

"_Kill me?" Shizuka wondered as she returned her gaze to the Mirror. It was a very pretty mirror, the frame was made out of gold and had beautiful symbols engraved in it. Its beauty was striking. Shizuka felt as if it was calling to her. Lifting her arm Shizuka stretched her arm out and hesitantly touched the glass. Before she could even grasp the situation, the glass shattered causing shards of glass to be thrown in all directions._

_Looking down at her hands Shizuka began to shake. Her hands has been pierced by man glass shards--crimson blood was oozing out and Shizuka could barley find her voice. Tears began to form in her eyes as she fell to the ground and cried out in pain, "I'm sorry…" Shizuka whispered, "So sorry…" _

_

* * *

_

**To Be Continued… **

**

* * *

**

**Authoress notes:** Yes, I do realize that the dream makes no sense, but most dreams don't. In the latter chapters this dream will fall into place. I'll try to update as soon as I can! Ideas and constructive criticism are welcome. I have most of the plot figured out all I need to figure out now is the ending. Thanks for reading and tell me if you think I should continue!

_- Sakuranbo-Chan_


	2. Chapter One: Escape

**Authoress Notes:** Wow, I haven't updated this in forever ((_bows_)) gomen nasi! Really, I forgot all about this story, and after re-reading the prologue I had the sudden urge to write the next chapter. Sorry for not writing it sooner, it's been what … eight months? Ehehe, guess I was preoccupied. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! Oh, for those that were wondering, this story idea is based of Beauty and The beast, with various plot twists and originality thrown in—as for the dream, you'll just have to wait. :P

**Explanations:  
**The reason Shizuka calls Jounouchi, "Katsuya-nii" Is because, and being his sister she addresses him by his first name, Jounouchi being his last. The suffix "-nii" is often used to address an older sibling.

**Warnings:** Violence

**Disclaimer:** I was not in anyway involved in the creation of Yuugiou therefore don't own it.

**Summery:** In an effort to escape her suitors Shizuka Kawaii ran away from her cottage home in the mountains. Her biggest mistake though, was running away during a horrible thunderstorm. After being attacked by wolves and saved by a handsome man that takes her to his home Shizuka is told that she will never be able to leave his castle. The strange thing is that in the entire castle there isn't a single mirror. Shizuka asks the man, she came to know as Kaiba, why there were no mirrors only to anger him and he tells her to never enter the east wing of the castle. Curiosity, though, drives Shizuka to explore the east wing—what she finds out is far more knowledge than she hoped for.

**Speech Key:**  
"……" - Talking  
_Italics for thoughts or emphasis_  
(A/N: ) – My interruptions

* * *

**Mirror**

-

**Chapter One:** Escape

-

**Written by**: Sakuranbo-Chan

-

"**Dreams that do come true can be as unsettling as those that don't**." – Brett Butler

* * *

"Ne, come on Katsuya-nii, onegai?" A girl asked, her honey eyes pleading with her older brother Katsuya, "It'll only be to the store and back, nothing bad could happen! It's such a _short _walk!"

The blonde scrunched up his face and looked down at the girl in uncertainly, "I don't know Shizuka, you're almost eighteen and you know how some of those suitors can get…" Taking a quick glance at his sister with his warm chocolate eyes Katsuya sighed, giving out, "Alright, alright, just don't look at me with those eyes…"

A wide grin spread across Shizuka's face as she threw her arms around her brother's neck, "Arigatou Katsuya-nii!" Giggling a bit Shizuka released her brother and smiled up at him, "I'll be off!" Shizuka said as she leant up and planted at kiss on Katsuya's cheek before whirling around, her long auburn locks swaying as she dashed out the door.

"Sometimes I fear that someday she won't be my Imouto anymore…" Letting out a tortured sigh Katsuya starred at the door his younger sister had just raced out of and frowned.

-

-

Exultantly Shizuka ran down the dirt road, and ever-happy smile plastered on he face. _Gomen ne, Katsuya-nii._ She thought to herself as she turned right and headed in the opposite direction of the store. _But, I couldn't tell you where I was really going because it's my secret place… _Blinking Shizuka's eyes widened slightly as she spotted two people who were only a little ways down the street. _Oh no!_ Shizuka thought in a panic as she scanned the area quickly. Spotting two barrels to her right Shizuka threw herself behind them just as she heard their faint footsteps. _Please, don't let them see me…_

"Shizuka-chan?" A voice asked suddenly from behind Shizuka causing her to jump in surprise and whirl around to see who it was.

"Eh? Anzu-chan?" Shizuka asked, in clear surprise, "What are you doing here—ah" hurriedly Shizuka jumped up, covered Anzu's mouth then pulled her down behind the barrels, "Sh!" Shizuka whispered, "Or they'll hear."

Anzu blinked, confused by the whole situation. Shizuka narrowed her eyes as she strained her ears to listen to the conversation of a pair of men not to far away from her hiding spot.

-

-

"Hey, Otogi, did you see what I saw?" a tall man with dark brown hair styled so that one large spike protruded out and up asked as he looked at them man beside him.

"I don't know, what did you see Honda?" Another man replied with a sarcastic tone, brushing his hand threw his tousled black locks he looked over at the other man and sighed.

"Mm, maybe it was just me but I thought I saw Shizuka-chan…" Honda muttered as he stared at the spot Shizuka had previously been.

Otogi's aqua eyes widened slightly as he faced Honda, "Shizuka, eh?" a devious smirk found it's way to Otogi's lips as an image of seventeen year old with long auburn locks and warm honey eyes formed in his mind.

"Yeah but…" Honda started as he squinted at the two barrels that were only a little bit away from him, "She suddenly disappeared." Honda frowned, his brows furrowing, "Why would she hide from us?" he pondered allowed.

Otogi chuckled in amusement, "Us? You mean _you?_"

Honda nodded, "Yeah hey—wait—what did you—!" He sputtered as he glared at Otogi, his dark brown eyes clouding over with hatred, "Shizuka certainly prefers _my _company over _yours!_"

Otogi growled, "Nani? _You?_ The God of _dork?_" Otogi laughed as he rolled his eyes, "**_Pftt!_** Shizuka deserves better than what _you_ could offer her!"

Honda glared at Otogi, his dark eyes burning with hatred, "Like you deserve her _either!_ I mean the way you flirt with all these other girls _I _would think Shizuka would be afraid you'd cheat on her!" Honda yelled as he stuck his face right in front of Otogi's.

Gritting his teeth Otogi growled in a low voice, "Now you listen to me, Honda. Shizuka is going to marry me and if that means I have to get _rid _of you, believe me _I will_…"

Honda gulped and backed away from Otogi a bit, "Ah—"

"Don't even speak to me." Otogi growled as he stomped past Honda.

Grunting Honda followed Otogi from a distance.

-

-

Shizuka sighed in relief as she watched the backs of the retreating men, "Thank god they left, I was beginning to wonder if they were going to stop arguing over me or not…" Shizuka's eyes saddened as a single lock of her auburn hair shifted and fell in front of her face.

Anzu smiled softy down at the girl as she pushed the strand of hair behind Shizuka's ear, "Well, you can't help but be gorgeous, ne?" Anzu said in a cheerful tone, hoping to cheer the girl up.

Shizuka smiled up at Anzu and laughed a bit, "I guess I can't. Ah," Shizuka blinked as she stood up and dusted her dress off, "What are you doing here anyway, Anzu-chan?" Shizuka asked as the chestnut haired girl stood up as well and gave her a thoughtful look.

"Mm, well I was going to buy some groceries for Yuugi's grandpa, since Yuugi's sick in bed." Anzu sighed as she looked up at the sky, "And stop by the healers and pick up some medicine …"

Shizuka blinked in an innocent fashion then smiled brilliantly up at Anzu, "That's really nice of you Anzu-chan"

Anzu's cerulean eyes fell on the smiling girl and she couldn't help but be jealous. Shizuka was by far one of the prettiest girls she had ever seen, her long auburn hair fell past her waist but her bangs framed her face perfectly, her honey eyes glowed with such innocence it just added to her angelic-like appearance and just made her soft porcelain skin stand out even more. Even wearing a simple white dress with long flannel like sleeve made her look like an angel from heaven, the only thing she lacked was the giant dove feathered wings.

"Ne, Anzu-chan you've been staring at me for a while, are you alright?" Shizuka asked as she walked out from behind the two barrels, continuing to dust off the remaining dirt.

Blinking Anzu shook her head, "No, I'm fine Shizuka-chan. Say, where were you headed before you hid from Otogi and Honda?"

Shizuka froze and panicked._ She can't know! No one can know! _She thought frantically as she tried to hide her uneasiness from Anzu, "Eh? Uh … w-well I was headed to … eto…" Shizuka shut her eyes and scanned her brain for a name of a shop, any shop, "Eto… ah… Sheryl's! That's right! I was headed to Sheryl's!"

Anzu eyed Shizuka skeptically. _She's hiding something. _She noted but let it go. _If she doesn't want me to know, then I won't pry, that's what a good friend would do, ne?_ Anzu smiled, "Well, I'm headed in the opposite direction so I guess I'll see you later, ne?" Grabbing Shizuka's hands she pressed something down in the plam of Shizuka's hand then closed it, smiled, and then ran in the opposite direction.

"Eh?" Shizuka whispered as she examined the object in hand. It was a small sapphire hair pen shaped in the form of a dragon. Shizuka starred in awe as she traced its surface with her finger, the object felt so familiar yet it had a mysterious air to it, "It's pretty, ne?" Shizuka asked no one in particular. Smiling at it Shizuka pulled her bangs back with it and smiled. _For some reason this hair pen looks strangely familiar… _Shizuka thought as she began walking to the place she intended to go to in the first place.

Shizuka hummed to herself as she walked through the crowded streets, a small smile on her lips. Her honey eyes were cast skyward and she frowned a bit when she noticed the dark clouds that loomed in the distance. _Hm, it looks like it's going to storm._ She thought to herself as she continued to look at the threatening clouds. _Maybe it's better if I don't go today…_ Shizuka scrunched up her eyebrows in deep thought_. But, today might be my only chance Katsuya-nii doesn't let me out of the house often and…_

A crack of thunder interrupted Shizuka's thoughts, in fright Shizuka jumped and looked around, confused, "Eh?" She said allowed as people scattered and ran into the stores, seeking shelter as water fell from the sky and pelted against the earth below. Shizuka blinked as the water ran down her face and stood still, as if her feet were fused to the ground. She loved the rain; it couldn't be control by any human on earth. It was free, and that was something Shizuka admired. It could be violent and strike at any moment but then it could be gentle as a mother's care, it nourished the earth yet people still despised it.

"Why hate the rain…?" Shizuka murmured before sighing softly. Suddenly something in Shizuka's brain clicked and her eyes widened. _I'm wearing white! _She thought in realization as she began to run towards the forest at the edge of the town._ If I don't hurry my outfit will become transparent!_ Willing her legs faster Shizuka disappeared into the depths of the forest, leaving the old village behind her.

Shizuka halted when she came to a clearing, a small pond was to the right with a small waterfall spilling over into the sapphire colored water. Trees surrounded the area, covering it with a canopy of leaves. To the left was a small cave with a grove of flowers growing at its basin. Shizuka smiled as she ran to the cave took shelter there from the rain. Once inside Shizuka collapsed to the ground and struggled to catch her breath. She was soaking wet and the now transparent cloth clung to skin causing her curves to stand out.

After she caught her breath Shizuka stood and walked a little ways into the cave. Bending over Shizuka picked up a large brown sac and opened it. Shizuka smiled as she pulled a long blue dress out of the sac and set it on the ground beside her. Slipping out of her wet dress Shizuka squeezed all of the water out of it before placing it in the sac. Leaning over, Shizuka grabbed the blue dress and slipped it over her head. The dress fit her perfectly; hugging her every curve, around her waist a darker blue ribbon was tied. Slipping on her brown sandals Shizuka walked over to the sac.

Shizuka opened the sac once again and pulled out a long black cloak and covered her body with it. After Shizuka situated the hood so that her face was hidden she swung the brown sac over her shoulder and ran out into the rain, which by now had turned into a terrible thunderstorm. _Good bye Katsuya-nii, Anzu-chan… _Shizuka thought grimly as she walked against the wind and rain that pelted her. _But, I don't wish to marry any men in that village for I love none of those foolish suitors._ Shizuka's honey orbs saddened as she walked deeper into the forest.

As Shizuka walked it gradually grew darker and darker and just at sunset Shizuka fell to here knees in exhaustion. _I don't know how much further I can go…_ She told herself in her mind as she moved so that she was in a comfortable sitting position. The rain continued to fall and the wind started to blow harder against Shizuka's face. Shizuka tiredly crawled under the shade of a tree and pulled her knees against her chest, she was soaking wet and shivering._ I hope the rain stops soon… _She thought tiredly as her senses began to grow hazy and she coughed.

Shizuka froze when she heard moment from the bushes in front of her; slowly she lifted her head to see what had made the sounds. He eyes widened at what she saw. It was a wolf with shaggy brown hair and the most intriguing sapphire eyes she had ever seen, they were emotionless, cold, but not evil and Shizuka found herself strangely drawn to them. Ignoring the rain and the wind Shizuka stood and walked towards the wolf but stopped a little ways away from it, "Hello there." She said kindly as a smile touched her pale face. Shizuka knew that Wolves were dangerous but she could help but feel that this one would not harm her. _He looks so lonely…_ She noted.

The wolf circled Shizuka, his gaze locked on her, unwavering. He didn't make a sound; simply inspected her as Shizuka sat quietly. _Shouldn't I be scared_? Shizuka asked herself but then smiled. _No… I don't think it means any harm._ The wolf stopped in front of Shizuka and sat down, but continued to stare at her as if he found her entrancing. Their eyes locked and Shizuka felt a strange sensation fill her body. _It's like that dream…_ She thought with realization._ In the dream … those eyes they belonged to— _Shizuka's train of thought was broken when the wolf in front of her started to growl, barring his teeth and Shizuka backed up in fear, startled by its sudden outburst.

Shizuka turned around to walk away but stopped dead in her tracks, in front her stood three wolves, each barring their sharp fang-like teeth and closing in on her. Shizuka's eyes widened as she began to back up slowly and she let out a shriek as the wolves charged at her. Closing her eyes tightly Shizuka fell to the ground, awaiting her death. However, the pain never came. Instead she felt someone run past her and the sound of a sword impacting with bone. Shizuka shuttered and when the sound she slowly opened her eyes.

In front of her lay three dead wolves, drenched in their own blood, amongst them stood a tall man with pale porcelain like skin and dark chestnut hair that was tousled and wet; he looked back at Shizuka and haughting sapphire met surprised honey. _He's the man from my dream…_ She thought before total blackness engulfed her.

* * *

**To Be continued…**

* * *

**Authoress Notes:** Gah, I can't believe I actually finished this. Well, It was really fun to write … if there is any mistakes I'm very sorry I don't have a beta at the moment and sometimes I miss things when I proofread. The next chapter will be up when ever I can get around to writing it (Hopefully that means soon) but hell, it's summer and I have nothing better to do so I might even update every two days, that'd make the reviewers happy, ne? Well, you know what makes me happy? Pushing the lavender button that says "Submit" and leaving nice little comments in my inbox. Yatta! Hehe anyways, constructive criticism is welcomed, flames ignored, and ideas loved.

Cheerio!

_- Sakuranbo-Chan _


End file.
